A Day for Love
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Rick and Evy's first Valentines Day together, just one big fluff, nothing, but romance. oneshotPLS R&R!


Hey everybody I know it's been awhile I've got my schedule changed at school and now I have twice as much homework, yay me. well I wrote this one night when I was thinking how much I hate valentines day, why have one day to tell someone you love them when if you really do, you should do it everyday?

I guess another reason I hate this 'love day' is because I never have anyone to spend it with. I'm all alone and forced to watch other couples make out in the halls of the school while I sit and wonder for another year why I'm alone. So here is what I would like to happen in my future with my love, if I ever get one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the mummy or any of the characters you see here that can be found in the movie, everything belongs to universal. I do however own the plot it's based on my fantasies of my future love life.

* * *

It had been a normal day in the large house of the Carnahan's in London. It was February 13, 1924 and it had only been three month's since Hamunaptra. 

Rick was staying with the Carnahan's on Evy's request; she refused to drag him out of Egypt and to London just to make him find another place to stay, especially when they had such a big house, well mansion really.

At the moment Evy was in the privet library reading a book, completely oblivious to the rest of the world, let alone Rick who was walking towards her quietly. Once he got close enough he spoke, making her jump in the process.

"What? Oh O'Connell, it's only you, my goodness you gave me a scare." She said holding her hands to her chest to see if her heart was still beating.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he said smiling at her, "and I told you to call me Rick you were doing so well at it yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"Evy, we've known each other for three month's now, and we're engaged you shouldn't forget that."

"I'm sorry won't happen again, Rick." She said smiling as he picked her up off the chair she was on and took a seat in it, placing her in his lap, thanking god Jonathan was out for the day.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Evy asked as Rick's lips covered hers.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked moving his lips away from hers after a few minutes worth of kissing.

"Umm…I'm going to work, why?" she asked not understanding what tomorrow was.

"Oh, no special reason, I just wanted to know, that's all." He said disappointed at how she forgot what tomorrow would be.

Evy looked at him curiously, and then rested her head on his chest. 'What is he planning?' she asked herself as he began to hold her close, she could hear the beat of his heart.

The next morning, Evy woke up to her alarm clock ringing and the sun poking through her window. Annoyed at the sound, she reached over and turned the screaming clock off. After sitting in the silent room for a moment's time, she turned on her side and came face-to-face with an over-sized teddy bear that held a heart in his hands that read, 'I love you this much.'

As she looked at it, Evy smiled and picked it up to look over. As she did so a letter fell from the bears grasp and onto the bed; Evy picked the letter up, opened it and read it.

Hope you're not too busy after work, I've got dinner plans tonight and I don't want to cancel them.

Happy Valentines Day,

Love you always, Rick.

As she read it, tears formed in her eyes; she knew Rick loved her, he had told her many times before, but the fact that somebody could love her, other than a family member, made her feel really good inside.

Once done crying Evy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where a bouquet of roses was sitting with another letter. She approached the counter where they sat and read it as well.

You may think this is a little sappy, but when I'm around or think of you I can't help, but do these things. I'm just going to leave you little letters here and there just to let you know how much I love you. I would do anything for you, including all that I have done.

p.s. it gets worse then this

Love Rick.

Evy began to smile at how much he went to making this the best Valentines Day ever, little did he know he had made it the best already with him being there and them being engaged.

Thinking of what he said in the letter, about it getting much worse, Evy ran the tap and entered the tub to bathe. Once done she got out, wrapped a towel and walked to her walk-in closet.

In there was another note, only this one was taped to a dress in a plastic covering, one only used for the most expensive clothes. It was an all red dress that went to the knees, had no sleeves, only spaghetti strapped, dipped low in the front, high enough to show class, but low enough to show some of her chest, and it was backless. Evy reached for the note and read it.

Here is the dress for tonight, I hope it's your size, and I hope you like it, I love you.

With all her might, she avoided the dress and walked over to another article of clothing, picking out a long black skirt and a white tank top, she quickly changed and got ready for work, hoping the night would come soon so she could try it on and wear it.

The only reason she didn't put it on now was because she wouldn't take it off. Once fully dressed Evy walked downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, nobody was around, but there was another note, this time next to a hot plate of food.

Here's breakfast, hope you enjoy it, have a good day at work. Love you.

As she ate Evy could only wonder why Rick was doing this, sure he loved her and she loved him, but never had she known somebody to go through so much time for one person. Then again her Valentine days required her sitting at home reading romance novels while other couples went to dinner and made eyes at each other.

After breakfast, Evy put her plate in the sink, grabbed her things then went to work, all the while thinking how, or what with, she would repay Rick for his thoughtfulness. She had completely forgotten about day of love and knew not what to get him.

Once at work, Evy got straight to business, trying to hurry so she could get home quicker. Around lunch time Evy left the main floor of the museum room and to her office. As she opened the door, her eyes came in contact with a heart shaped box sitting on her desk along with a rectangular blue one; flowers were spread everywhere, her favorite kind, lilies, red lilies.

Leaving the door open, she walked over to the desk and opened the letter that sat with both gifts.

Told you it'd get worse. Well here's something for you to hold always.

Love Rick.

Evy smiled and opened the first box, inside were various kinds of chocolate candies. In the blue, rectangular one was a gold and diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh, my. Rick." She spoke to herself as the bracelet glittered in the light. Looking at the diamond bracelet, she wanted nothing to leave and go home.

Later that day after work, Evy arrived at the house, but found it was empty. She walked upstairs to her room to take a shower, wanting to be extra special for everything Rick had done for her.

When she entered her bathroom she found the tub filled with water, rose pedals floating above the water. She walked over to the tub and felt the water; it was still hot, like it had just been filled. She turned to undress when her eyes caught sight of another letter.

Probably wondering how I knew when to turn it on, right? Well I had Jonathan watch out for you and call me when you left. At the moment I'm with Jonathan getting something to wear so enjoy a long nice bath. I'll see you later, I love you.

Love Rick.

Evy smiled and continued to undress, stepping into the hot, jasmine scented water. As she relaxed, she found herself drifting into a state of mind that made her at peace.

After an hour in the tube she got out and dried off. Once done she walked over to the closet and looked over the dress Rick had bought her. Somehow over the last few hours it had gained even more beauty.

Looking to the clock Evy saw it was almost 5, so she put the dress on and did her hair and make up. Once she was done at 5:30 she looked herself over and smiled, she had pink eye shadow on, a light red lipstick and mascara. Her hair was down in little curls that fell over her shoulder.

A half an hour later a knock sounded at her bedroom door, Evy walked over to it and opened it. Standing before her was the most beautiful bouquet of red, pink and white roses she had ever seen.

The person holding them moved them from his face, to reveal a handsome Rick. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt, almost tux form, but not quite.

"These are for you." He said handing them to her. She took them from him and placed them in a vase she had bought.

Once put away Evy came back and kissed Rick passionately on the lips.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done today." She said kissing him more.

"Anything for you." Was his only answer as he held her close.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at a little restaurant and sat down to eat. After that they went for a walk in the park, only to end up back at the house.

Knowing full well Jonathan was out they got comfortable by a fire Rick started up; it was mid-February, but still cold for the remainder of the snow from the winter had yet to melt. They stood in front of the fire until 11:00, and then headed to bed.

Rick picked Evy up off of the floor and carried her upstairs and placed her on her bed.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning, love you." Rick said as he kissed her forehead.

"Rick, before you leave can I talk to you?" Evy asked curiously, noticing the bedroom door was closed.

"Sure."

"All day I've been thinking on what to get you for this day and came up with nothing."

"It's ok, just having you here is a good enough gift."

"I know, but I want more."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay here with me, please." She begged holding him down. "And love me."

"You mean?" he asked making sure he understood what she wanted, she nodded then kissed him. Truly Valentine's Day is a day for love.

* * *

Well how was that? I know it was really mushy, but I have nothing better to do with my life then write so please tell me what you think and thanks to all my readers, without you guys I'd be nothing. 

I'd also like to dedicate this story to the guy who broke my heart, Kyle everyday I cry because my heart aches so much because you broke it. I give this story to you, and my heart is something you can never have back, for you have made me hurt in ways I never thought possible, this can't and never will be us for now there is only me.


End file.
